Honey I'm Home
by riverknowshisname
Summary: Immediately following "A Good Man Goes To War" Written specifically for River Song Day (5/31/13) - this is a one-shot, but feel free to check out my other - longer - story "You Are Always Here To Me"


River was used to waiting for The Doctor. It was nothing new to her, but for some reason today seemed a bit more significant, she wasn't sure why, but he had promised to come, and he never went back on his promises. His promises to her meant something, he always honored them and he never left her hanging. Though it was odd that he hadn't shown up yet, he owned a time machine, and he was late...again.

The sounds of the TARDIS soon sounded and River jumped to her feet. He was here and she couldn't possibly be more thrilled. It hadn't been very long since she'd seen him, but it was long enough for her. She treasured every moment that they had together. As soon as he would drop her off she couldn't wait until she would see him again. Being married to The Doctor wasn't easy, but she wouldn't change it for the universe.

The Doctor bolted out of the TARDIS sonic in the air and unlocked River's cell before he even reached her. _This is new,_ thought River. Usually he just sauntered over to her, like he owned the universe, but this time he was running. What had happened? What was happening? Were her parents alright?

"River!" he was wrenching the cell door open. "You're Melody Pond!" His hands didn't know where to go he was so frantic. Hearing that had made his day so much brighter after the grim events from the past hour. "You're Melody Pond! River Song is - is - is - you're Melody Pond!" His hands were covering his mouth. He was at such a loss that he didn't know what to say or what to do.

River was smiling brighter than she ever had before. This Doctor had caught up to her in time, they were more or less on the same page. She was elated by the fact that knowing who she was wasn't at all a bad thing. He was still stammering around.

"You're Amy and Rory's daughter!" He was too excited to contain his energy. Here he had thought that she was lying to him for something else, but to see that what he meant was who she was...who here parents were, he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Hello Sweetie."

The Doctor rushed forward, pulled River into his arms and kissed her fiercely. He knew it would hurt him, he knew what he had to look forward to, but for now River was his. River reeled in that kiss. He'd kissed her before, yes, but another version of him, The Doctor that was already married to her...this one wasn't quite there yet, but he was getting there. According to him she knew the time was close that he would know they were married and she couldn't wait for that day to come.

Pulling back from River, The Doctor's hands clung to her face, he stroked her cheeks and his smile was radiant. "River..." he sighed.

"Yes, my love?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I think I just did," she thought about it, "in the future."

"Where were you?"

"Demon's Run," he explained.

"'...when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise, when a good man goes to war. Demons run but count the cost; the battle's won, but the child is lost.'" She nodded, "yes..." She knew what that was. Demons Run was where she was born. After reality came back to the way it was supposed to be, she had hunted down Madame Kovarian. She found her files and understood better what had happened to her as a child.

"So where shall we go?" The Doctor had dropped his hands and was at the cell door, "anywhere, all of time and space...where would you like to go, Pond?" He giggled. "River, where shall we go?"

"Anywhere in all of time and space?"

"Yes River, anywhere."

"Let's go meet Marilyn Monroe," she smiled.

"Um," he scratched his face, "yeah, that's probably not a good idea. Almost married her, not my fault, but it did almost happen, I really had no control over it." He backed up, "we can go anywhere else River, just not there." Her grin broadened.

"I want to go meet Marilyn Monroe."

"Oh, fine." He huffed back over to the TARDIS. "But only because you like to get your way, and for some reason I like to to have it." He ushered her out of the cell, "shall we go before more guards show up?"

The distant sound of voices and heavy footfalls were coming closer.

"Marilyn?"

"Yes, yes," he sighed, "Marilyn. Now come on River, we've gotta go, now."

River picked up her diary and her utility pack and followed The Doctor into the TARDIS.

"Do you really need to bring your gun?" he was staring at her utility belt as she strapped it on.

"Of course I need to bring it. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well," he walked to the console, "could you at least _try_ not to shoot anything?"

"Oh, but that is ever so dull."

"Yeah, well," he huffed, "it keeps both of us alive, and - and - and - I - I - I like that outcome, don't you?" He pulled the scanner over. "I like being alive River."

"Well so do I," she smiled as she made her way over next to him at the console, "but what's the fun in that if you can't live a little?"

"River," he puffed out air, "'fun' does not mean 'run around and see how many people we can get to shoot at us.'"

"Oh," she stroked his face, "of course it does Doctor."

He shook her hand off, "I don't like the idea of dying River, it does not sound pleasant to me."

"Well," she sighed, "it should be more fun for you, _you_ can regenerate."

"Not something I'm overly fond of," he thought of the future, of the Library and what was to come.

"Oh come on Doctor," she wiggled her shoulders around, "live a little."


End file.
